At present, the Interlaken protocol, serving as an interconnection protocol for implementing high-bandwidth packet transmission, mainly increases a device interconnection bandwidth between communication devices in a manner of setting up a logic connection between devices via multiple serial links. The Interlaken protocol supports extensions, and may support a higher transmission rate by increasing the quantity of serial channels and improving a working frequency of a serial interface.
A traditional Interlaken protocol packet slicing method refers to: segmenting a data packet into data slices of a Maximum size of a data burst (BurstMax) by using an Interlaken burst control word, and filling by using one or more idle control words under the condition that a tail length is smaller than a Minimum interval between Burst Control Words (BurstShort), wherein the BurstMax is associated with an Interlaken user interface bit width, and a size of the BurstMax is also closely associated with an Interlaken Optional Scheduling Enhancement. Therefore, as an Interlaken user interface bit width is increased, a traditional packet slicing method cannot ensure normal operation of the Interlaken Optional Scheduling Enhancement.
In addition, the Interlaken protocol supports Optional Scheduling Enhancement and a supported bandwidth has exceeded 500 Gbps, therefore an Interlaken user interface bit width is required to be more than 2048 bits. In case of such a large bit width interface, how to modify a packet slicing method to break through the limitation of an Interlaken user interface bit width for the BurstMax so as to make Interlaken still support Optional Scheduling Enhancement has become a big problem in a practical application.